الموسم الأول
| Finale= | Cast= نافين آندروز في دور سعيد جراح إيميلي دي رافين في دور كلير ليتلتون ماثيو فوكس في دور جاك شيبارد جورج غارسيا في دور هيوغو "هيرلي" رياس ماجي جريس في دور شانون راذرفورد جوش هولواي في دور جيمس "سوير" فورد مالكولم ديفيد كيلي في دور والت لويد دانيال دا كيم في دور جين سو كوان يونجين كيم في دور صن هوا كوان إيفانجلين ليلي في دور كيت أوستن دومينيك موناجان في دور تشارلي بيس تيري أوكوين في دور جون لوك هارولد برينيو في دور مايكل داوسون إيان سمورهلدر في دور بون كارليل }} هذا المقال يحتوي على ملخص حلقات الموسم الأول من لوست. ملخص الموسم في الولايات المتحدة، الحلقات الأصلية للموسم الأول عرضت من 22 سبتمبر 2004 إلى 25 مايو 2005. لمعرفة تواريخ العرض على الشبكات الأخرى في البلدان الأخرى، انظر: مواعيد البث. الممثلين الرئيسين وفقاً لـظهور الشخصيات *نافين آندروز في دور سعيد جراح (25/25) *ماثيو فوكس في دور جاك شيبارد (25/25) *جورج غارسيا في دور هيوغو "هيرلي" رياس (25/25) *جوش هولواي في دور جيمس "سوير" فورد (25/25) *إيفانجلين ليلي في دور كيت أوستن (25/25) *هارولد برينيو في دور مايكل داوسون (25/25) *يونجين كيم في دور صن هوا كوان (24/25) *دومينيك موناجان في دور تشارلي بيس (24/25) *تيري أوكوين في دور جون لوك (24/25) *ماجي جريس في دور شانون راذرفورد (23/25) *مالكولم ديفيد كيلي في دور والت لويد (22/25) *دانيال دا كيم في دور جين سو كوان (21/25) *إيان سمورهلدر في دور بون كارليل (21/25) *إيميلي دي رافين في دور كلير ليتلتون(19/25)* * '' أدرجت فقط في الحلقات التي ظهرت فيها وبعد ذلك بشكل منتظم بالكامل. الممثلين المتكررين وفقاً لـظهور الشخصيات *ميرا فورلان في دور دانييل روسو (5/25) *فريدريك ليهن في دور إدوارد مارس (5/25) *جون تيري في دور كريستيان شيبارد (5/25) *ل. سكوت كالدويل في دور روز نادلر (4/25) *ويليام مابوتر في دور إيثان روم (4/25) *كيمبيرلي جوزيف في دور سيندي شاندلر (3/25) *دانييل روبوك في دور ليسلي أرزت (3/25) *ميشيل رودريغز في دور آنا لوسيا كورتيز (1/25) الأحداث الرئيسية ملخص الموسم ملخص الحلقات الأولى، الجزء 1 | episodenumber=01 | airdate=سبتمبر 22, 2004 | season=1 | flashback=جاك شيبارد | written= جيفري ليبر, دامون ليندلوف و جي جي أبرامز | directed=جي جي أبرامز | transcript=حوار الأولى، الجزء 1 و 2 | plot=خلال رحلة روتينية من سيدني، أستراليا، إلى لوس أنجلوس، طائرة أوشيانيك الرحلة 815 خرجت عن مسارها وتحطمت على جزيرة نائية ومهجورة. كان الناجون مقتنعون بأن إنقاذهم سيتم قريباً، أقاموا معسكراً على الشاطيء محاولين الإستفادة مما لديهم لأبعد الحدود ومعتقدين بأنهم سيبقون لوقت قصير على الجزيرة. أحد الناجين الـ48، الدكتور جاك شيبارد، أشار إلى وجود جهاز الإرسال والاستقبال في الجزء الأمامي من الطائرة لذا يمككنهم أن يطلبوا النجدة. لكن عندما سمع عواء مخيف يأتي من الغابة، أصبح من الواضح أن هذه ليست جزيرة عادية. | guest=فريدرك لين في دور المارشال إدوارد مارس, إل. سكوت كالدويل في دور روز نادلر, كيمبرلي جوزيف في دور مضيفة الطائرة #1, جون ديكسون في دور مضيف الطائرة #2, ميشيل أرثر في دور مضيفة الطائرة #3, دال رادومسكي في دور رجل الأوردة, جيف هيس في دور رجل, و باربارا فيدينها في دور إمرأة. | image=PilotPart1.jpg }} الأولى، الجزء 2 | airdate=29 سبتمبر 2004 | season=1 | flashback=تشارلي بيس و كيت أوستن | written= جيفري ليبر, دامون ليندلوف و جي جي أبرامز | directed=جي جي أبرامز | transcript=حوار الأولى، الجزء 1 و 2 | plot=إكتشاف جهاز الإرسال والاستقبال من بين حطام الطائرة وإعتقاد الناجين بأن الإنقاذ قد يكون وشيكا رفع من معنوياتهم بشكل مؤقت. وغموض الجزيرة يتواصل بإكتشاف الأصفاد، والمسدس والحيوان الذي لا ينبغي أن يكون قادر على البقاء في مناخ إستوائي. | guest=فريدرك لين في دور المارشال إدوارد مارس, إل. سكوت كالدويل في دور روز نادلر, كيمبرلي جوزيف في دور مضيفة الطائرة #1, جون ديكسون في دور مضيف الطائرة #2, و ميشيل أرثر في دور مضيفة الطائرة #3. | image=Normal pilot01.jpg }} البدء | airdate=6 أكتوبر, 2004 | season=1 | flashback=كيت أوستن | written= دامون ليندلوف | directed=جاك بيندر | transcript=حوار الحلقة | plot=جاك و هيرلي اكتشافا سراً مفزعاُ عن كيت، كما أن حياة المارشال معلقة بين الحياة والموت. وفي الوقت نفسه كيت، تشارلي، سوير، سعيد، بون و شانون يتأملون في غموض الجزيرة التي اكتشفوه وكانوا قلقين من أن إخبار بقية الناجين سيسبب الرعب، كما أن مصادقة لوك لوالت تزعج مايكل. | guest=فريدرك لين في دور المارشال إدوارد مارس, و نيك تيت في دور راي مولن. | image=KateMarshallTent1x03.jpg }} التجوال | airdate=13 أكتوبر 2004 | season=1 | flashback=جون لوك | written=ديفيد فاري | directed=جاك بيندر | transcript=حوار الحلقة | plot=استيقظ الناجون فزعين في منتصف الليل عندما غزت حيوانات الجزيرة البرية مخيم الشاطيء. كيت ومايكل إنضما إلى لوك الغامض للبحث عن الطعام - وصدموا بسر لوك الذي كشوفه. وفي هذه الأثناء، بعض الناجين ذعروا من خطة جاك في ما يتعلق بجثث الموتى التي لا تزال متناثرة بين الحطام، ورأى جاك شخص ما في الغابة الذي ربما لم يكن على متن الطائرة. | guest=إل. سكوت كالدويل في دور روز نادلر, جون سيمون جونز في دور وكيل السفريات, بيلي راي غاليون في دور راندي نيشنز, و ستيفن جي. رافيرتي في دور وارن. | image=LockeKnives1x04.jpg }} الأرنب الأبيض | episodenumber=05 | airdate=20 أكتوبر 2004 | season=1 | flashback=جاك شيبارد | written=كريستيان تايلور | directed=كيفين هوكس | transcript=حوار الحلقة | plot=جاك أقترب من الهذيان بسبب قلة النوم والنضال من أجل التغلب على الأحداث المؤرقة التي أتت به الى أستراليا، وبعد ذلك الى الجزيرة. وفي الوقت نفسه، بون كاد أن يغرق بسبب تيار قوي غادر، وصحة كلير الحامل تأخذ منحى سيئ، ولص سرق آخر ما تبقى من زجاجات المياه. | guest=جون تيري في دور كريستيان شيبارد, فيرونيكا هامل في دور مارجو شيبارد, سيف بالمر في دور رأس اللحم, أندي تراسك في دور مدير الفندق, ميليندا سيورجوكو في دور كريسي, جيف هايس في دور طبيب المشرحة, و جون أوهارا في دور الصغير جاك. | image=WhiteRabbit.jpg }} House of the Rising Sun | episodenumber=06 | airdate=October 27, 2004 | season=1 | flashback=Sun-Hwa Kwon | written=Javier Grillo-Marxuach | directed=Michael Zinberg | transcript=Transcript | plot=Walt and the others are shocked when Michael is brutally beaten, but only the non-English-speaking Jin and Sun know the truth behind the attack. Meanwhile Kate, Jack, Sawyer and Sayid argue about where the survivors should camp -- on the beach, where they're more likely to be seen, or in a remote inland valley where fresh water abounds; and Locke discovers Charlie's secret. | guest=Sora Jung as Decorator. | image=HouseOfTheRisingSun.jpg }} The Moth | episodenumber=07 | airdate=November 3, 2004 | season=1 | flashback=Charlie Pace | written=Jennifer Johnson and Paul Dini | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Charlie begins a painful journey of withdrawal from drugs, surprisingly aided by Locke, whose true motive for helping Charlie is a mystery. Meanwhile, survivors struggle to find and free Jack when he's buried alive in a cave collapse, and someone might be secretly thwarting Sayid, Kate, and Boone when they enact a plan to find the source of the French transmission. | guest=Neil Hopkins as Liam Pace, Christian Bowman as Steve Jenkins, Dustin Watchman as Scott Jackson, and Glenn Cannon as Priest. | image=TheMoth.jpg }} Confidence Man | episodenumber=08 | airdate=November 10, 2004 | season=1 | flashback=James "Sawyer" Ford | written=Damon Lindelof | directed=Tucker Gates | transcript=Transcript | plot=When Shannon suffers an asthma attack, Jack and Sayid realize brutality might be the only way to convince Sawyer to relinquish the life-saving medicine he's hoarding. Meanwhile, Sun struggles to decide if she'll obey husband Jin's orders to stay out of others' affairs, and Kate uncovers some shocking secrets about Sawyer. | guest=Kristin Richardson as Jessica, Michael DeLuise as David, Billy Mayo as Kilo, and Jim Woitas as Boy. | image=1x08-promo.jpg }} Solitary | episodenumber=09 | airdate=November 17, 2004 | season=1 | flashback=Sayid Jarrah | written=David Fury | directed=Greg Yaitanes | transcript=Transcript | plot=Sayid's life is placed in grave danger after he stumbles upon the source of the mysterious French transmission. Meanwhile, Hurley has a ridiculous plan to make life on the island a little more civilized - and it just might work. | guest=Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, William Mapother as Ethan Rom, Andrea Gabriel as Nadia, Navid Negahban as Omar, Scott Paulin as Sullivan, and Xavier Alaniz as Falah. | image=Solitary.jpg }} Raised by Another | episodenumber=10 | airdate=December 1, 2004 | season=1 | flashback=Claire Littleton | written=Lynn E. Litt | directed=Marita Grabiak | transcript=Transcript | plot=Jack, Kate and Charlie wonder if Claire's disturbing nightmares might be coming true to threaten her life and the life of her unborn child, and a missing castaway returns with frightening news about what lies just beyond the mountains. | guest=William Mapother as Ethan Rom, Nick Jameson as Richard Malkin , Keir O'Donnell as Thomas, Lisa Fraser as Arlene Stewart, Barry Whitfield as Mr. Slavitt, and Jenny Chang as Rachel. | image=RaisedByAnother.jpg }} All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues | episodenumber=11 | airdate=December 8, 2004 | season=1 | flashback=Jack Shephard | written=Javier Grillo-Marxuach | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=Survivors wonder why Charlie and the pregnant Claire have been abducted - and by whom - and a search party ventures into the treacherous jungle to try to find and rescue the missing duo. Meanwhile, inner-demons about his father resurface for Jack, and Boone and Locke discover another island mystery. | guest=John Terry as Dr. Christian Shephard, William Mapother as Ethan Rom, Jackie Maraya as Andrea, Matt Moore as Husband, Mark Stitham as Head Doctor, and Michael Adamshick as Anesthesiologist. | image=CowboysDaddyIssues.jpg }} Whatever the Case May Be | episodenumber=12 | airdate=January 5, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Kate Austen | written=Damon Lindelof and Jennifer Johnson | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Jack, Kate and Sawyer fight over possession of a newly discovered locked metal briefcase which might contain insights into Kate's mysterious past. Meanwhile, Sayid asks a reluctant Shannon to translate notes he took from the French woman, a rising tide threatens to engulf the fuselage and the entire beach encampment, and Rose and a grieving Charlie tentatively bond over Claire's baffling disappearance. | guest=L. Scott Caldwell as Rose, Tim Halligan as Mark Hutton, Victor Browne as Jason, Michael M. Vendrell as Trucker, Achilles Gacis as Six Foot Five, and Dezmond Gilla as Baseball Hat. | image=KateToyPlane1x12.jpg }} Hearts and Minds | episodenumber=13 | airdate=January 12, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Boone Carlyle | written=Carlton Cuse and Javier Grillo-Marxuach | directed=Rod Holcomb | transcript=Transcript | plot=When Locke learns that Boone wants to tell their "secret" to Shannon, Shannon's life is placed in sudden peril, and the shocking truth about her past with Boone is revealed. Meanwhile, Kate is puzzled by Sun's mysterious behavior, and a hungry Hurley must repay a debt to Jin. | guest=Charles Mesure as Bryan, Kelly Rice as Nicole, and Adam Leadbeater as Malcolm. | image=HeartsMinds.jpg }} Special | episodenumber=14 | airdate=January 19, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Michael Dawson and Walt Lloyd | written=David Fury | directed=Greg Yaitanes | transcript=Transcript | plot=Violence ensues and a mysterious island beast makes a re-appearance when Michael and Locke clash over Walt's upbringing. Meanwhile, Charlie is tempted to read the missing Claire's diary. | guest=Tamara Taylor as Susan Lloyd-Porter, David Starzyk as Brian Porter, Monica Garcia as Nurse, and Natasha Goss as Dagne. | image=Special.jpg }} Homecoming | episodenumber=15 | airdate=February 9, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Charlie Pace | written=Damon Lindelof | directed=Kevin Hooks | transcript=Transcript | plot=After the missing Claire returns with no recollection of what has happened since before the doomed flight of Oceanic 815, Jack and Locke formulate a plan of defense against her kidnapper, the mysterious Ethan, who threatens to kill off the other survivors unless Claire is returned to him. | guest=Sally Strecker as Lucy Heatherton, Jim Piddock as Francis Heatherton, William Mapother as Ethan Rom, Darren Richardson as Tommy, and Eric Griffith as Buyer. | image=Homecoming.jpg }} Outlaws | episodenumber=16 | airdate=February 16, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=James "Sawyer" Ford | written=Drew Goddard | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Kate and Sawyer divulge dark secrets to each other while tracking a renegade boar that Sawyer swears is purposely harassing him. Meanwhile, Hurley and Sayid worry that Charlie is losing it after his brush with death, and a shocking, prior connection between Sawyer and Jack is revealed. | guest=Robert Patrick as Hibbs, John Terry as Dr. Christian Shephard, Jeff Perry as Frank Duckett, Stewart Finlay-McLennan as Laurence, Susse Budde as Mom, Brittany Perrineau as Mary Jo, Alex Mason as Bartender, and Gordon Hardie as Young Sawyer. | image=SawyerDrink1x16.jpg }} ...In Translation | episodenumber=17 | airdate=February 23, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Jin-Soo Kwon | written=Javier Grillo-Marxuach and Leonard Dick | directed=Tucker Gates | transcript=Transcript | plot=When the raft the survivors have been building mysteriously burns down, Michael is convinced that Jin is responsible for the sabotage, which only further escalates their rivalry. Meanwhile, Sun stuns her fellow survivors with a surprising revelation, and Boone gives Sayid a warning about Shannon. | guest=Byron Chung as Mr. Paik, John Shin as Mr. Kwon, Joey Yu as Byung Han, Chil Kong as White Suit, Angelica Perreira as Miss Han, Kiya Lee as Mrs. Han, Tess Young as Best Friend, and John Choi as Butler. | image=InTranslation.jpg }} Numbers | episodenumber=18 | airdate=March 2, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Hugo "Hurley" Reyes | written=David Fury and Brent Fletcher | directed=Daniel Attias | transcript=Transcript | plot=When Hurley becomes obsessed with the French woman and heads into the jungle to find her, Jack, Sayid and Charlie have no choice but to follow. Meanwhile, Locke asks Claire to help build a mysterious item. | guest=Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Lillian Hurst as Carmen Reyes, Jayne Taini as Martha Toomey, Ron Marasco as Ken Halperin, Ron Bottitta as Leonard Simms, Dann Seki as Dr. Curtis, Archie Ahuna as Tito Reyes, Derrick Bulatao as Diego Reyes, Achilles Gacis as Orderly, Brittany Perrineau as Mary Jo, Maya Pruett as Nurse, Joy Minaai as Reporter, and Michael Adamshick as Lottery Official. | image=1X18 HurleyTicket.jpg }} Deux Ex Machina | episodenumber=19 | airdate=March 30, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=John Locke | written=Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse | directed=Robert Mandel | transcript=Transcript | plot=Locke begins to suffer physical difficulties as he and Boone try to find a way into the hatch; Jack is reluctant to offer assistance when Sawyer begins to experience excruciating headaches. | guest=Kevin Tighe as Anthony Cooper, Swoosie Kurtz as Emily Locke, George O'Hanlon as Eddie, Lawrence Mandley as Frainey, Tyler Burns Laudowicz as Kid, and Julie Ow as Nurse. | image=LockeHatch1x19.jpg }} Do No Harm | episodenumber=20 | airdate=April 6, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Jack Shephard | written=Janet Tamaro | directed=Stephen Williams | transcript=Transcript | plot=Claire goes into labor while a helpless Charlie goes into panic mode. Meanwhile Locke is missing, Jack tends to a wounded survivor and Sayid presents Shannon with a romantic surprise | guest=John Terry as Dr. Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen as Sarah Shephard, Zack Ward as Marc Silverman, John Tilton as Tux Shop Owner, and Clarence Logan as Minister | image=DoNoHarm.jpg }} Lost: The Journey The Greater Good | episodenumber=21 | airdate=May 4, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Sayid Jarrah | written=Leonard Dick | directed=David Grossman | transcript=Transcript | plot=After burying one of their own, tempers flare as the castaways' suspicions of each other grow -- and an unlikely survivor vows revenge. Meanwhile, Claire and Charlie struggle to calm her newborn. | guest=Donnie Keshawarz as Essam Tasir, Jenny Gago as Agent Alyssa Cole, Dariush Kashani as Haddad, David Patterson as Agent Robbie Hewitt, Warren Kundis as Imam, and Ali Shaheed Amini as Yusef. | image=SayidEssamFootball2x21.jpg }} Born to Run | episodenumber=22 | airdate=May 11, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Kate Austen | written=Javier Grillo-Marxuach | directed=Tucker Gates | transcript=Transcript | plot=Jack suspects foul play when Michael becomes violently ill while building the raft. Meanwhile a secret from Kate's past is revealed, the mysterious hatch is shown to a few of the survivors, and Walt gives Locke a warning. | guest=Mackenzie Astin as Tom Brennan, Beth Broderick as Diane Janssen, Daniel Roebuck as Leslie Arzt, Anosh Yaqoob as Sanjay, Tamara Lynch as Nurse, Scott Rogers as Wheeler, Skye McCole Bartusiak as Young Kate, and Carter Jenkins as Young Tom. | image=BornToRun.jpg }} Exodus, Part 1 | episodenumber=23 | airdate=May 18, 2005 | season=1 | flashback=Walt Lloyd, Jack Shephard, James "Sawyer" Ford, Kate Austen, Shannon Rutherford and Sun-Hwa Kwon | written=Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=The French woman -- Rousseau -- shocks the survivors by showing up with a dire warning about "the Others." Meanwhile, Michael and Jin ready the raft for sailing. | guest=Mira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau, Fredric Lehne as Marshal Edward Mars, Daniel Roebuck as Leslie Arzt, Michelle Rodriguez as Ana Lucia Cortez, Robert Frederick as Jeff, Wendy Braun as Gina, Christian Bowman as Steve Jenkins, Chard Hayward as Aussie Official, Kevin E. West as Detective Calderwood, and Mark "Ruz" Rusden as Airport Cop. | image=Normal_exodus-promo033.jpg }} Exodus, Part 2 انظر أيضاً *لوست: الموسم الأول (DVD) *بوابة:الحوارات en:Season 1 de:Staffel 1 es:Primera Temporada fr:Saison 1 it:Prima stagione ja:シーズン1 nl:Lost Seizoen 1 pl:Sezon pierwszy pt:1ª Temporada ru:Сезон 1 zh:第1季 تصنيف:الحلقات تصنيف:المواسم تصنيف:الموسم الأول تصنيف:محور القصة تصنيف:مقالات مختارة